The Beauty Within
by LupinLover99
Summary: remus decides to tell the guys the truth. it doesn't go over too big. lily is the only one who understands..........read and review! :
1. full moon jitters

  
**"Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves."-Lupin  
"The Beauty Within"**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings: Lily/Remus**

**Disclaimer: this is what comes out of making us wait so long for POA to come out on video and DVD. It's evil! But we think about it so much that some good fanfiction comes out of it. We thank you for that. I do not own Remus Lupin, as much as I pray to God, as many shooting stars I wish on, I still do not own him. Read on. **

****

**Chapter one: **

It was the day of the full moon. Remus Lupin felt lousy. He was lousy with lousiness, (A/N: sorry, I just finished the eleventh Series of Unfortunate Events book, if u understand, review me!), as usual. He was pretty used to the shakes, the hot sweats, and the headaches. He was feeling lousy for a different reason. Tonight, before he set off for the Whomping Willow, his friends would do their annual grilling. They'd ask him where he was going. Well, he was running out of family members to make sick or even kill off. He had decided to tell them the truth this time.

After classes, which he paid no attention to, he went up to Gryffindor Tower to rest before his strenuous evening. There he found Lily Evans. He'd almost forgotten that he had one supporter. Lily had figured out his secret the previous year.

"I checked the lunar chart, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Remus panted, wiping sweat off his neck.

"You don't look good."

"I know, don't worry. I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna' tell the guys the truth tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, they need to know. And they'll figure it out eventually, like you did."

"True."

"Have you seen them? I'd like to tell them before I go."

"No, I haven't seen them since dinner."

"Huh." He sighed, and looked at his watch. "Aw crud, it's time to go. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully in one piece."

"Right," she nodded, and gave him a pained look. "Bye." She waved to him as he left and she had to admit, she had a little crush on him. She just hoped he'd be okay.

Remus hurried to the Whomping Willow. He could feel the unpleasantness in his gut he usually got before transformations. He grabbed the branch that lay on the ground and prodded the knot at the base of the tree with it. He hurried into the passage. Finally he reached the shack at the end of the tunnel. He felt his limbs shaking and his body changing. The last things he saw before he turned complete wolf, were the other three marauders removing the invisibility cloak.

Remus woke the next morning bleary-eyed, with a splitting headache and what felt like a few broken ribs. He was also covered in scratches, but, of course, that was normal. As he tried to get his bearings, he heard voices, and remembered his friends, hoping they hadn't stayed there all night.

"Whoa, what did he do to himself??" Remus recognized the voice of Sirius.

"See, we were right! He is a werewolf. Weird, he seemed so normal." That was James. "Why did we even come back this morning?"

"To check on him, right? We're his friends!" that was Peter; Remus felt an upsurge of gratefulness toward him.

"Yeah, about that," James began. "I was thinking about it last night and, I don't know about you but I don't want to be friends with a werewolf!"

Remus felt anger and he opened his eyes as Sirius said, "He's the same old Remus, isn't he?"

"Hi guys." He said. They all jumped seeing him awake as though afraid he would attack them. "Relax, it's just me."

"Look, we know, okay?" James almost shouted at me.

"Yeah, but it doesn't change anything, right?"

"Well, we were thinking about it and we came to the conclusion that we'd prefer it if you kept to yourself and we kept to ourselves. For our own safety." James said, as though he'd rehearsed it.

"But, guys, you can't do this!"

"Watch us." Said James, once again. He seemed to be doing all the talking while Sirius and Peter hung back shyly. Remus had never seen Sirius shy before! And silently, the three marauders walked toward the door of the shack.

Remus rose from the floor to stop them but realized his ankle was broken when he got a shooting pain down his right leg. He fell to the floor, panting. After a while, he could feel his vision going black. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a mass of red hair coming toward him.

**A/N: well, what do you think? No, no, don't tell me. I know what you're thinking. "Why doesn't she get to work on The Summer at James?" well, I am working on it. Slowly but surely. I promise. It's coming soon. As well as a new work entitled: "Cursing the Moon". This must be a field day for Remus fans! Just come to my profile and read all the Remus you can stand! I love Remus. If I haven't mentioned it in the past two seconds. My friends are getting annoyed now. Oh well! Part two coming soon to a web page near you! ï **


	2. that ain't the worst of it

"**The Beauty Within"**

**Rated: PG**

**Pairings: Lily/Lupin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or Lily. If I did, Lily would have married Remus, not James. Oh well, keep reading. And please review!**

****

**Chapter 2:**

**Remus woke up in the hospital wing with Lily's green eyes on him. He tried to smile feebly at her but it quickly turned into a frown.**

**"They hate me."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"James, and Sirius and Peter! They must've figured it out cause they were there when I transformed."**

**Lily gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Did anyone get hurt?"**

**"No, they must've gotten out just in time. But they came back in the morning, James said he didn't want to be friends with me and the others followed his lead." Lupin finished with a gloomy sigh.**

**"Oh," Lily said sympathetically, sitting down next to him on his hospital bed and gently rubbing his back. "Sirius wouldn't do that to you."**

**"You didn't see his face Lily." Silent tears began streaming down his face. **

**Lily pulled him into a hug as he began to sob. "It's ok, it's ok."**

**"I finally had friends!" he cried. "For once in my whole life I had friends! I knew they would abandon me!"**

**"You still have me." She whispered in his ear. They were so close she was tempted to kiss him.**

**"Thanks," he said, pulling out of the hug and wiping his tears away. "I appreciate it Lily."**

**"I know you do."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that night, Madam Pomfrey released Remus and Lily helped him up to Gryffindor Tower. She brought him to the boys' dormitory and tucked him in. he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. **

**A few minutes later, the other three marauders ambled in laughing and joking and pulling off the invisibility cloak.**

**"Did you see the look on old Filch's face?" Sirius chuckled.**

**"I know!" said James, between guffaws. "I bet he's never seen a cat glued to the wall before!"**

**Peter chuckled nervously, as though trying to fit in. they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Lily. **

**James cleared his throat and, trying to look dashing and handsome, stepped forward. "Ah, Lily, my beautiful rose petal, what brings you up here?"**

**"Cut the class act and act normal, Potter!"**

**James looked taken aback. "What did I do now Evans?"**

**"That's better. Now, what's all this about you guys not wanting to be friends with Remus anymore?"**

**"Well," said Sirius, leading her toward the door. "I don't know how to say this but, Remus is a-"**

**"Werewolf," Lily finished, wrenching her arm out of his grip. "I know!"**

**"Oh, well, you, uh, still want to hang out with him Lils?"**

**"Don't call me Lils. And yes, I do! He's just a s normal as you or me when it's not the full moon. And that's 353 days out of the year!"**

**"He doesn't look to normal to me," said James, stifling a chuckle. "With all those scratches on his face."**

**"Hey!" Lily said, pointing her finger in James' face. "How would you like it if your mind turned on you and you turned into a murderous beast once a month?" Tears of fury ran down her face. "How can you be so cruel?" she stormed out of the room, leaving the marauders with Remus. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: review please! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Lemme' know!**

**Here are my thank you's:**

**TomTom21: I know, he is, isn't he? There will be one, possibly two more chapters stay tuned! **

**Jenna 17: thanks for listening to me on Veritaserum and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Ekm715: wow. I did not know that there were people out there as devoted to Lily/Lupin as I was! Thank you for your support. Just for being so nice, I will make this story a Lily/Lupin. I was going to just have it be implied romance but now I'll put in some lovey-dovey stuff in the last chapter. Enjoy! Thanks 4 reviewing and putting me on your favorites list! **

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! **


	3. accepted and loved

**The Beauty Within**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Remus/Lily**

**Disclaimer: I told you before! I don't own anything! But Remus would be nice…**

**Chapter 3:**

**The marauders were all standing stunned at the end of Remus' bed. **

**"She's right. Right?" Sirius said, breaking the silence. **

**Peter nodded and then looked up at James to see if he'd done the right thing. **

**"Yeah, I guess she is." James said.**

**"Ah, you're only saying that because Lily said it and if you agree with her than, uh-" Sirius broke off and nudged James in the ribs, raising his eyebrows.**

**"Oh shut up Sirius!" James said, but he couldn't suppress a grin. **

**"Guys?" said a feeble voice and they all turned their heads toward Remus who had just woken up. "I'll understand if you don't want to bunk with me anymore. I'll just talk to McGonagall about switching and I-"**

**"We want you to stay!" Sirius burst out. **

**"-and I'll get packed and, what did you say?" **

**"We still want to be your friend, dummy!" James said, rather harshly. **

**"Yeah!" Sirius burst in. "we aren't gonna let something you can't even control get between us!"**

**"Um," said Peter, looking around to see how best to fit in. "Of course!"**

**"Thanks guys. I've never had friends like you. I really appreciate you."**

**"You should." Said Sirius. "And we'll be with you till the end, every minute. Every day…"**

**"Yeah, and if I'm thinking the same thing Padfoot is, the full moons are gonna be a lot more easier for ya."**

**"What are you guys up to?" Remus asked, looking suspiciously between the two. **

**"You'll see." And James and Sirius began laughing with Remus looking confused and Peter chuckling to fit in. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So you patched everything up with the guys?**

**"Yea, I guess you made them feel guilty and they realized what they were doing was wrong."**

**"Well, I think they would be pretty stupid to dump you. You're a great guy Remus."**

**"Thanks Lily." Remus sat there, his hand so close to Lily's and wondered if he should ask. He finally decided that sitting here by the lake with the sun setting was the perfect time. "Hey Lily,"**

**"Yea Remus?"**

**"Would you maybe wanna go with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend?"**

**"Sure." And as she replied, Remus touched her hand ever so slightly. She clutched his harder and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there like that for quite a while until Lily actually fell asleep in Remus' arms. **

**"Lily," Remus whispered, brushing her red hair off her face. "You're a beautiful person. You have a way of seeing the beauty in others when they can't see it in themselves and I'm thankful for you. I love you Lily Evans."**

**THE END**

**A/N: well, what do u think? I liked the ending, do you? Please review and say if I should make a sequel. Thanks for reading! Oh, and if Dazzling Dame is reading, I can't find you on here! **


End file.
